


Deleted Scene #3

by montecarlogirl87



Series: Highway to Hell [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlogirl87/pseuds/montecarlogirl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set during <i>Fallen Angel</i> -- Dean and Monte reaffirming their connection before facing danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deleted Scene #3

**Author's Note:**

> set at the end of Chapter 5

His hand found its way under the hem of his t-shirt she was wearing and he broke their kiss long enough for her to sit up and for him to pull the unwanted fabric over her head.  
  
His hand trailed down from her cheek to cup softly over her breast, her nipple hardening and pressing into his palm from just the slightest contact.  
  
She moaned into his mouth.  
  
He broke there kissed and shushed her, his lips vibrating against her own.

She bit her lip and sighed, knowing damn well they were going to have to be quiet, and flopped back down on the bed.  
  
He worked his way down her neck, soft kisses and his tongue making patterns against her soft skin.  
  
God she wanted to die. There was no way it was earthly possible for someone to cause such sensations. She wondered if he wasn’t a supernatural being himself she thought with a smirk.  
  
One hand continued the slow exquisite torture on her breast while the second became the subject of his glorious mouth’s ministrations.  
  
The tip of his tongue made slow languid circles against the puckered pink sink of her nipple. He drug the peak through his teeth softly before sucking it and letting it drop from his mouth with a soft pop.  
  
Her head was tilted back. One hand’s fingers were buried in his kitten soft hair, the other had a white-knuckled grip on the headboard.  
  
He stared in fascination at the way her body was arched into him. The pink flush that spread from her chest into her neck and no doubt continued into her cheeks. The way her neck corded as she strained to control her reactions to him.  
  
He shuddered.  
  
Her chest rose and fell harshly in front of him as she met his eyes in the soft light.  
  
His arms flexed and he raised himself over her, kissing her deep and slow.  
  
Her hands found his solid chest and her fingers ghosted over his nipples, making them harden in the cool air, before her hands trailed down over his rippled abs, finally lightly grazing over where his hips narrowed and created a vee.  
  
He bit at her bottom lip before once again migrating to her neck and down to her collarbone. His hand gripping and kneading her soft breast. His breath fell over her chest in hot blasts and made her shiver.  
  
Her fingertips worked their way under the hem of his boxers and they landed with a soft whumph on the floor at the foot of the bed.  
  
She cupped the hot weight of him in her palm and he buried his face in her stomach to cover the moan that he was unable to stop.  
  
The vibration ran through her skin and made her shudder.  
  
His eyes met hers before his own fingertips caught the hem of her panties and pulled at the soft fabric; they landed somewhere near his own discarded underwear.  
  
She could feel the heat of him, and the hard length brushing against her leg as he slid himself down the length of the bed.  
  
Her legs parted on their own accord and he draped one over his shoulder while holding her eyes.  
  
He could smell her arousal and he had to concentrate on not moaning out load again.  
  
Instead he groaned low in his throat, the result coming out more like a growl.  
  
Her head fell back on the pillow and her chest rose harshly as she tried in vain to slow her thundering heart.  
  
His fingers softly traced her pink folds and he marveled at just how perfect she was.  
  
Electricity crackled through her and she bucked unwillingly into his hand from just the slightest contact.  
  
She wondered if she would even survive through the night and vaguely entertained the thought of Sammy’s vision not being from the demon putting her on the ceiling but from Dean making her go though the frickin’ roof.  
  
Any thought she might have had was vaporized the moment his hot tongue touched her.  
  
She bit her lip so hard she tasted the salty copper twang of blood and tried to focus on the pain to keep herself from screaming.  
  
He ran the tip of his tongue slowly through her folds, touching every place but the spot she needed until she was literally writhing under him.  
  
His jaw clenched as he bit his own lip. He was so hard he was surprised he didn’t burst open.  
  
Finally his finger teased he entrance and he slipped it into her soaking wet body.  
  
She arched at the sudden sensation before he withdrew and entered her again with two fingers.  
  
Her vision swam and she clenched her eyes shut, zeroing in on the sensation of him entering her body. She tried to focus on the slow slid of his fingers against her, in her. But it was too damn much, all she could feel was the fire that was slowly consuming her.  
  
“Dean…”  
  
She wasn’t even aware she had breathed his name until he hushed her.  
  
She was lucky she didn’t scream when his mouth vibrated against her with his sush.  
  
The vibration from his mouth literally shot through her system like a bolt of lightning and she whined low in her throat when his deliciously perfect lips closed around the small bud between her thighs as his fingers continued slipping in and out of her perfect body.  
  
He flicked the tip of his tongue over the oversensitive nub, making her jump and she bucked into his face, smearing her own wetness across his chin and cheek.  
  
He heard her whisper an apology and he moaned his okay with her still in his mouth and she thought her heart had just exploded in her chest from the strain.  
  
He rubbed her center over the flat of his tongue and softly slurped at her sweet juices that were overwhelming his senses.  
  
When he thrust a little harder with his fingers, curling them to find the one spot that he knew meant so much he sucked with an incredible pull and she whispered her plea to stop before she imploded in on herself.  
  
He let her fall from his mouth and nuzzled the heated flesh with his nose before kissing and sucking at the tender inside of her thigh.  
  
She felt the scratch of his stubble sweep across her soft skin and her chest rose and fell sharply in the dim light.  
  
His fists planted themselves in the thick mattress and his forearms bulged as he brought his thrumming body to hover over hers.  
  
Her hand shot around his neck and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance, neither one of them surrendering easily.  
  
Her other hand sought out the silk encased steel that was nestled between his legs and he bucked into her hand when she tightened her grip around the shaft.  
  
She wrapped her leg around his thigh, her foot solidly planting itself on the bed inside the crook of his knee. She used the leverage the position provided and let go of his sensitive member long enough to roll them over and change the odds.  
  
His back hit the bed with a soft oomph and smirked mischievously as he felt her hot wetness rub against his washboard abs. She leaned into him and kissed him harder as his hands ran up the back of her thighs to grip her ass before he let his fingertips tease their way back down making her legs quiver and bust out with goose bumps.  
  
She rocked herself onto her knees and backed up till she was even with his throbbing dick. Her hand wrapped itself around him and stroked slow enough to qualify as torture as her head descended to softly lick and suck on his down covered balls.  
  
It was his turn to arch his back and grip the sheets in a fist. His knee shot up and opened himself more to her.  
  
Her hand took her mouth’s place and began ever so gently holding him as her tongue traced its way up his smooth underside.  
  
“God baby…”  
  
“Sshh,” she hissed against his head as she swirled her tongue around the tip and tasted the salty precum that had collected in the small slit.  
  
She took the tip of her tongue and pushed against the small spot where the head came together on the underside and his leg twitched involuntarily and she heard him mumble some curses making her laugh and the vibration just sent his nerves even more into overdrive.  
  
Her hand wrapped around the thick base and held him in the best position before she plunged her mouth down on him.  
  
He arched into her, making himself go so deep within her mouth he was surprised she didn’t gag. She just sucked hard, drawing her hot mouth to the top before swirling her tongue around the tip and going back down.  
  
She pulled off with a soft pop and lapped with her tongue up and down the ridged sides before once again taking him as far in as she could, twisting her mouth around his thick heat.  
  
He groaned and she moaned in response, the vibration sending shockwaves jolting through his system and he bucked into her face. She pulled back enough to let him thrust in and out of her mouth and sucked as hard as she could, breathing harshly through her nose, the air cooling the saliva that coated his dick and causing its own startling sensation.  
  
He cupped her cheek and pulled her away before he lost all control.  
  
Her face was flushed and she crawled back up his side to kiss him.  
  
He tasted his own salty flavor when he kissed her and he got harder just thinking about how it got there.  
  
He rolled over her again, his arms planted firmly in the mattress on either side of her head. She could feel the wet heavy member lying against her thigh and she shifted making it rub against her leg.  
  
He moved slightly and increased the pressure before shifting so it laid against her own heat.  
  
He leaned in and kissed her again, slow and easy as he eased his head into her hot center.  
  
She moaned into his mouth as he thrust once, hard and fast, burying himself inside her.  
  
He stilled himself for a moment and ducked his face into her hair trying to collect himself and focusing on the exquisite tightness that held him. He was afraid that if he moved right then he might not last.  
  
Her fingers traced their way down his spine and gripped his perfectly shaped ass, squeezing as if she could pull him deeper inside herself.  
  
He raised his head and slammed his mouth over hers, teeth clashing and making a wet mess of each other’s faces. The kiss was frantic as he began moving sharply in and out of her wetness.  
  
She bit his bottom lip and arched into him, throwing her head back and exposing her neck.  
  
He dropped his head and bit possessively as he slowly began speeding up his thrusts. She bucked her own hips into him meeting each of his movements.  
  
His vision blurred and he was seeing spots as he tried to hard to last. Just a little longer…  
  
She felt the fire that started deep within her soul and started burning through her nerve endings.  
  
He felt her velvet walls start to flutter around him and he thrust harder wanting to feel her fall over that edge.  
  
“Please…” she whispered, being quieted by his mouth descending on hers.  
  
For the longest seconds of their lives the only sounds that could be heard where harsh breathing, skin hitting skin, the soft sound of wetness and their heartbeats thrumming in their ears.   
  
She lost all control as the head of his dick hit that one perfect spot and she clenched around him involuntarily.  
  
He felt the pressure increase and he lost control. Bucking wildly and losing all rhythm he pounded into her soft perfect body, filling her with his warmth.  
  
She felt him erupt inside her and she moaned deep in her chest, feeling him continue to move inside her until he was utterly out of breath and he collapsed beside her coming down off the high.  
  
His softening thickness slipped from her and he rolled over next to her, panting harshly in the cold dark night, willing the buzz in his head to subside.  
  
She inhaled harshly trying to gain her own purchase on the world before rolling over and burying her face in his flushed chest.  
  
He wrapped her tightly in his arms and focused on the warmth of her breath against him to finally bring him back to reality. He buried his nose in her soft hair and tried in vain to bring his breathing back to normal.  
  
She brought herself closer to him until the entire lengths of their bodies were pressed together. He draped his leg over hers and hooked his heel behind her calf, bringing her that much closer.  
  
When she sighed against his chest and succeeded in getting rid of her lightheadedness she felt him smile against her cheek before sighing with her.  
  
“I love you,” he whispered.  
  
“I love you too.”


End file.
